The Roadtrip from Heck!
by Winglet2020
Summary: Judy just wanted to have a simple trip to an amusement park...but her whackjob friends keep getting in the way! Better than it sounds...Warning: Language Rating may go up FINITO!
1. Chapter 1

Ahh yes...Nothing like a roadtrip to bring people together...NOT! Say hi to this new comedy/drama/stupidness/more comedy/randomness/angsty/AND MORE comedy story! New characters are in it, as well as the old. Nearly everyone is here (and yes...Bakura's here too) and they're just here to make you laugh till stuff comes out your nose! Sooooooo...let's give a big hand _tooooooo_...

"The Roadtrip from Heck"

It was a beautiful day in Domino city. Birds were chirping, the sky was blue and spotless, the sun was shining its fullest over the city, Bakura was setting some guy's pet rabbit on fire...(moment of silence for the random rabbit...okay done)and the new girl on the block, Judy Thomson (Judy White-Shining-Dragon she calls herself) was busy having a conversation with her brother Ray Thomson in their home. "So, Ray," Judy began, her silver eyes darting around the room, then looked to her brother intently and continued "I was thinking we could invite some of my best friends over." Ray stopped in mid chew of his toast and he said "Sis, we barely even _know_ how to even pronounce their _names_! How the heck are we gonna invite them over without trouble!?" Judy whined "But _**Ray**_!!! They're all really nice people!Jonouchi's funny and Honda's a big klutz and Anzu's the only other girl I can actually have long conversations with, and Yuugi's really sweet and Yami's so awesome, and Ryou's so dang adorable and--" "Bakura's a psychopath and Malik's a nut and Marik is the same as Bakura except he can do disturbing things with his tounge. If you invite one of your friends, Marik and his sidekick whackjob and Bakura will follow. So NO." Judy huffed, and hung her head. Ray looked at her through the bangs of his green hair and saw her shoulders shake. "sis?" he asked, then, Judy wailed as loud as she could and started crying. Ray sat up from the kitchen table and put his hands up saying "OKAY! Okay! You can invite them all over Judy! Just don't let mom and dad know your doing this!" Judy abruptly stopped, and smiled to Ray saying "Thank you big brother!" "geez...no more sappy stuff...makes me remember that dang Shoujo manga you love so much..."

A few hours later, Judy was talking on the phone with Anzu. "Yeah! So then I said to the girl 'if you wanna be like that windbag so much, find a stick and shove it! you'll be like her then!' " "Oh Anzu! You're so funny!" "Thanks Judy!...Being around so many boys gives me some good material." "ahh...Oh! I was wondering, would you and your friends like to come with me for a roadtrip?" "umm...to where?" Judy giggled and said "we're going to the WonderLand Amusement Park. Wanna come?" "Sure! Just let me ask my other friends first..." "take your time."

About a week passed before everyone showed up at Judy's doorstep. Judy opened the door and said "Hi! welcome to my humble home Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Ryou, dicey-ear dude, Jonouchi's sister whose name I forgot, Yuugi, and Yami and Bakura and Marik...W-WHAT THE HECK!? _**BAKURA! MARIK! GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura sneered and Marik sighed. Bakura said "first of all little blue-haired child, I don't want to have my name next to that idiotic Pharaoh and his little lover...Second, it'll take more than mere words to make _me_ leave..." Yuugi and Yami both screeched out "SHUT UP!" "make me..." Yuugi yelped "I'm not his _lover_ you moron! Yami's just to goshdarn over-protective!" "rot in the fiery pits of the underworld Tomb Robber!...and excuse me..." Yami turned to Yuugi "WHATDYA MEAN I'M OVER-PROTECTIVE!?" Judy sighed, and everyone else shook their heads. '_we're fighting even before the van arrived...Why me...?'_ Judy thought sadly, as the whole group below her stoop began to fight...

Stay tuned for chapter two! and click that tiny review button while you're at it!


	2. Chapter 2

Whuzzap:P here's Chapter two!

Warning: Bakura's use of language

"The Roadtrip From Heck"

As everyone was still bickering, no one noticed a black van pull up to Judy's house. The window went down to reveal... "Kiaba!!?? What're ya doin' here!?" Jonouchi yelped, seeing Kiaba put his head on the steering wheel. "Anzu called me, so I came to drop everyone off..." Kiaba said, trying his hardest not to sound angry. "Hello Mr. Kiaba!" Judy waved, and Kiaba quickly waved back. Judy gave a big smile and said "Okay everyone! LET'S GET GOIN'!!" Everyone walked to the van, but Mokuba jumped out and stopped them. "Okay guys and girls! My brother doesn't want any chaos so before you guys haul in, I haveta tell you where you'll be sitting at...Okay, first: next to Seto, Jonouchi will be sitting with him." "WHAT THE--" "I'M SITTING WITH KATSUYA!? _**FOR FIVE HOURS!!!???**_" "HECK NO I'M NOT GONNA BE WITH _**HIM**_!!!" "NEXT!!!!!" Mokuba shouted "We have Anzu and Judy, followed by Ray and Shizuka." Honda was mentally cursing as he realized he can't be with Shizuka. "Then, we have Ryou by himself, and next to him we have Yuugi and Yami...yes Yami he's sitting _right next to you_...you can...'ravish' the kid all ya want." Mokuba snickered and went laughing his head off when he saw Yami's face. "I do NOT have that kind of relationship with my lov-I mean partn-no I MEAN friend!!!" Yami stammered, and everyone gave him a "WTF" kind of look. Yuugi cleared his throat and took a few steps away from Yami. Mokuba continued with such a devilish smile..."next we have Otogi sitting next to Honda, and...oh Lord mercy...Bakura and Marik in the back..." "The back of the van has no seats!" Judy exclaimed. Bakura and Marik eyed the back of the van, and also saw no seats. Bakura growled and said "and just _how_ do you expect me to sit without any Ra-damned seats!!!??" Kiaba moaned and said "No one told me that there was thirteen people coming along so SHUT UP!" "Mr. Kiaba...are you okay...??" Judy asked, nudging the said person in the side. Kiaba sighed ever so loudly and said "I'm fine...I'm fine...I just can't believe I'm sitting with the Mutt for five hours..." Jonouchi growled and said "I'm not a Mutt for the last FIFTYTH FREAKIN' DANG TIME!!" Kiaba sneered and said "Looks like the Mutt finally needs to be neutered...so rowdy..." "I hate you..." "love you too- I MEAN! OH GOD I DID THE YAMI ROUTINE!" Kiaba screamed, and Yami roared "_**EXCUSE ME!!?? ROUTINE!? I WAS TRYING TO FIND MY WORDS YOU SIX-FOOT TALL SKYSCRAPER OF A MAN!**_...and...did you just say you love Jonouchi!?" Jonouchi was turning a very lovely shade of green right about now...Bakura saw this, and said "oh _yeah_, I bet he wants to hold you, kiss you and call you his little adorable puppy..." Jonouchi gaged, and then blew chunky yellow vomit all over himself...and Kiaba. Everyone screamed at this and (ever so stupidly) ran all at once into the van, causing Ryou to collide into Anzu, Shizuka to trip and fall into Honda (who liked it very much by the way), Judy to collide into Kiaba, Bakura to collide into Marik, Yami literally _crash_ into Yuugi and making them both topple to the floor in_ such a compromising position...!!! (A.N:_Puzzleshippyness...!!!!! que da fangirl squeal!!), and then for Mokuba to walk over everyone and head for his own personal car. the only thing that came to everyone's mind was '_will this ever come out of my clothes!!??_' or '_EEEEEEWWWWWWW!_' and Bakura thinking '_RA-DAMNIT! CURSE THAT FREAKIN' KATSUYA!_'

Later, after Kiaba, Jonouchi, and Judy went to take a _really_ long shower, Kiaba got into the drivers' seat, sighed again, and started the van. "The sun's setting." Yuugi stated, and Marik hissed with sarcasm "Oh!? You _think_!? I thought the sun was still up in the sky!" Yami growled and glared at Marik with flaming blood red eyes. Marik looked at him and gulped, he quickly shut up afterward. Ray was getting bored after the van hit the highway, and he started to hum. Shuzuka looked at Ray, and Ray started to sing softly. Anzu and Judy looked at Ray, and then Ray started to sing... "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes..." "sweet mother of Ra...here it goes..." Yami banged his head on the chair in front. "Yami, be glad he's not singing Waka Laka. I know how much you hate that song." Yuugi suggested, and all Yami did was go "ugh..." Bakura and Marik got an idea...they both took a deep breath, and sang "WAKA LAKA'S A PLACE TO BE FOREVER! JUST TO BE TOGETHER! WAKA LAKA'S SO MAGICAL AND TENDER! MUSICAL WONDER OF FANTASY!! SEE WAKA LAKA WHEN YOU WANNA BE--" "_**SHUT UP!!! I HATE WAKA LAKA!!!**_" "Not in my ear you moron!" "Cool! I love Waka Laka!" Judy exclaimed, Anzu said "I dance to that song on DDR!" "Why can't I sit with anyone!?" Ryou wailed, Honda said "I heart Jenny Rom!...and Shizuka..." "I can't belive I'm sitting with Kiaba." "Go away Katsuya..._please_...I'm not getting sued if you get hurt when I snap at you..." "Kiaba...it sounds like you actually _care_ for my well-being!? Are you okay?" Jonouchi exclaimed. Everyone stopped talking...hearing Kiaba and Katsuya's conversation was just too good for their ears. "I don't care, in fact I couldn't care less if you died right now..." "enough with the mixed messages Kiaba...I know how you feel." "Back..._off...Katsuya..._" Kiaba growled out, making a turn to another lane. "no. I won't. I know how ya feel and truly, I actually respect that from someone like you. About time your icy heart began ta melt." A few people in the van went "awww" at that moment.

An hour later, Someone started to move in the back seats...it got Shizuka's attention. "Honda? Are you alright?" Honda whimpered and said "I gotta pee!" Ray said "cross your legs Honda! There's no reststop for another twenty miles!" "ohhh...Gotta _**peeeeeeeeee**_...must _**goooooooooo**_..." Honda whimpered, and Bakura barked "Oh shut _**up**_ will you!!?" "Bakura!!" Ryou yelped, glaring at the said person. "what now Ryou...?" "Honda has to go to the bathroom! show some sympathy!" Yami muttered "he has none...sold it for cash and girls..." "I don't have to show sympathy if I don't want to!!" "You _will_ unless no steak with extra blood on it!" "ACK! Damn you Ryou!" "already happened Bakura. Don't waste your breath." "Well, err, damn you even further!!" "I'm at rock bottom of damnation you twit. Can't get lower." "well find a freakin' shovel and start digging!!" "can't shovel through bedrock and concrete." "Ryou, don't degrade yourself, you're not _that_ deep." Anzu replied, and Ryou sighed.

Another hour went by and Kiaba cursed. Jonouchi looked over at Kiaba and said "What's wrong?" "low gas...gotta pull over." "LOW GAS!? Didn't you fill the tank when you got to Judy's place!?" Yami yelped. "no Yami, apparently he didn't. The pointer's on E." everyone groaned at this information. Kiaba tried to turn to the shoulder, but then, the van sputtered, and shut off. "damnit..." "do you _ever_ have a sentence without **cursing** Bakura!?" Judy yelped. Ray heard cars honking from outside the van... "crap...were in the middle OF THE FREAKING ROAD!!!" Kiaba ordered "everyone! Get out of the van! We're gonna push the van to the shoulder!" everyone did as they were told, getting out of the van and heading for the back. As more cars honked, the group pushed the large black van to the shoulder, letting cars go through again. Judy sat down on the grass and sighed, saying "can this get any worse?" as though her words were the key to start something bad, she felt a drop of rain on her nose. "Oh no...Rain!" Ray exclaimed, jumping back into the van. Everyone climbed into the van, and shut the doors. Otogi looked at the rain from his window and said "it's getting harder." then, they heard thunder in the distance... "I'm scared Jono!" Shizuka whimpered "I'm scared too Yami! I don't like thunder...or lightning, I hate them!" "don't worry Shizuka, just think of a nice, sunny day! O-Or a meadow!" "Don't be afraid Yuugi...I'll be here to protect you from harm. You needn't worry about that evil storm." both Jonouchi and Yami said to Shizuka and Yuugi. The two people smiled and said "Thank you."

Twenty minutes went by before the rain stopped. By this time, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Otogi, Bakura, Marik and Yuugi were asleep, leaving Yami, Judy, Anzu, Ryou, Ray and Kiaba awake. Ray sighed and twiddled his thumbs, Judy was busy staring at the floor, trying to find out how many globs of food were on it...she found six so far...Kiaba was banging his head on the steering wheel, Anzu was dozing off, Ryou was busy reading a book he brought, and Yami...well...he was dozing off too. Yuugi woke up and looked around. He said "Did the rain stop?" Anzu said "yes." with a kind smile. Yami was still half asleep, and he absentmindedly snuggled with Yuugi, nuzzling his face into Yuugi's neck. Anzu's eyes widened at this, and Yuugi blushed deeply...(_A.N: YAY! Shonen-ai!!) _Judy yawned, and leaned back in her chair, sighed, and thought...she gasped, grabbing everyone's (who were awake) attention. Judy exclaimed "I just remembered! When I was looking in the back of the van, I saw some gallons of gasoline! We could fill the van with those!" "I'll go and get 'em." Yuugi said, getting up and opening the door to get out. He walked to the back and opened the trunk, taking out two jugs of gasoline. Ray sighed (_why_ _is everyone SIGHING!!??_) and looked out the window. He saw lightning slowly flashing closer towards the group. Ray gave a confused look, and looked at Yuugi putting gas in the van. Ray gasped. Lightning was attracted to metal...and Yuugi was wearing a lot of metal...The gold pendant, the chain, the spikes on his belt, that choker...and the gasoline he had only made it worse...Ray screeched as the lightning got closer "_**Yuugi! GET IN THE VAN! LIGHTNING'S ATTRACTED TO METAL AND YOU'RE COVERED IN IT! THE GASOLINE WON'T HELP ANY! YOU'RE GONNA BE A GIANT FIREBALL!**_" Yuugi screamed, dropped the gasoline, and sprinted back inside. The lightning stopped getting closer. "Thank you Ray! I had no idea that lightning was coming! Without the thunder, I couldn't hear it...I _really_ owe you one!" "it's okay."

Bakura and Marik woke up at the same time, and Bakura yawned. Ryou muttered something, and turned a page in his book. Everyone was starting to wake up now, and then Yuugi said "Oh no! I-I forgot to close the door for the gas!" Ray hopped out of the car, filled the rest of the tank, closed the hatch, and stepped back in. "now it's done." Kiaba humphed, glared at Jonouchi for no apparent reason, and started the van. He pulled off the shoulder, and got back on the road. "Y'know..." Yami said half-awake "since it was rainin'...won't the amusement park be closed?" Judy shook her head and said "Nope! The amusement park's _indoors_! That's what's so cool about it!" Bakura asked Marik "Why am I here?" Marik replied "to torture the Baka Pharaoh, his little lover, and piss Kiaba off." "ahh...then why are--" "I'm here for pyrotechnics and to piss off Jonouchi." "what about the blue-haired child?" "meh..." Marik waved his hand to dismiss the matter "The girl isn't a problem to me...I actually show some respect for that little girl." Bakura glared at Marik. "traitor..."

What'll happen in chapter three!? Will love bloom!? Will people ever stop sighing!? Will Otogi EVER HAVE MORE THAN ONE SENTENCE IN A CHAPTER!!??? And will something..."akward" happen between our characters...? Ya won't find good info from here that's for sure, so read chapter three, and review this please! Good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya:) Here's chapter three!

"The Trip From HECK!"

(Chapter Three: Where the hell are we!!!??)

As the sun began to set, everyone got increasingly bored. Ryou mumbled something again, and put his book away. Jonouchi was playing with his Nintendo DS Lite, playing Pokemon Diamond. Kiaba was slowly getting pissed off because Jonouchi had the volume on high, so the only thing everyone heard besides their thoughts were Pokemon noises. Jonouchi exclaimed "Yeah! I _so_ kicked that Drifblim's ass!" Shizuka cheered "Go big brother!" and everyone rolled their eyes. "Kiaba...I'm _**bored**_!!! Turn the radio on!" Yami complained. Judy said "yeah Mr. Kiaba! It's to quiet in here! Could you turn the radio on please?" "I just said that!" Yami yelped. Kiaba groaned and glared at the road. Jonouchi humphed and turned the radio on. When he turned to the radio station he wanted, Rock music blasted through the speakers, making everyone scream. "HOLY CRAP!" "OH MY GOD!" "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" "MY EARS ARE _**BLEEDING**_!!!" "MY HEAD HURTS!" "_**ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US KATSUYA!?**_" "I'VE GONE DEAF!" "OWWW!" "MOMMY!" "JONOUCHI! TURN THAT OFF!" "OH MAN I'M SO SORRY!" "_**WON'T YOU DIE YET KATSUYA!?**_" "_**LOWER THAT CRAP DOWN! I CAN'T HEAR A DAMN THING**_!" Jonouchi managed to get a hold of the dial and turn the radio off. Everyone besides Kiaba looked at Yami. "What'd I do?" he said. "did you just _curse_ Yami?" Judy asked. Yami sighed and put his head on the back of the chair in front of him. Yuugi looked around, and realized they just went by a large sign that said "WonderLand Amusement Park Entrance next left" and then Kiaba drove right past the exit..."Umm...Kiaba?" "NO!" Kiaba snapped, and Yami shouted "Let Yuugi say what he has to say Kiaba!" Yuugi whimpered and continued "w-we just missed the exit for WonderLand..."

Kiaba nearly slammed his foot on the break. He turned to the shoulder again and growled out "_WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY...!?_" Yuugi was officially scared, and he peeped "you missed the exit." Kiaba cursed loudly and grabbed Yuugi by his choker "_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER YOU GOTHIC PUNK**_!!??" Jonouchi grabbed Kiaba's coat and pulled, and Yami grabbed Kiaba's wrist around his partner's neck and squeezed it until blood came out. Kiaba yelped at the pain, and was dragged back into the drivers' seat. A large, white limo zoomed past the black van, screeched to a halt, and made an illegal U-turn to the exit they missed, made another illegal U-turn, and went in. Judy shrieked "OH NO!" "What now Judy!?" Honda screeched. "...I have to use the bathroom..." "grr..." Kiaba growled. Ray sighed sadly and said "We passed a gas station when we made the turn on exit 14B." "Where's that big brother?" Shizuka asked. Jonouchi stated "Ray, the gas station's ten miles away from here! Judy's bladder will never hold it!" Judy started jumping up and down on her seat. "I _really_ haveta go potty!!!" Honda and Otogi looked to each other and mouthed "_**potty**_!!??" Anzu asked "Judy...how old are you again?" "FIFTEEN!" Judy screeched "Damn girl you are loud!" Bakura yelped, covering his ears. Judy began to whine and whine and whine some more, grating on everyone's nerves...Ryou sighed, Bakura cursed, Marik gumbled, Yuugi was trying to drown Judy's crying out by singing to himself, Shizuka put earplugs on, Yami covered his ears and cursed loudly, Kiaba banged his head on the steering wheel some more, Jonouchi said "Kiaba you're gonna get a concussion doing that...", Ray grabbed some duct tape from the bottom of his seat and said "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" (A.N: _someone doesn't have much patience do they?_) he lunged at his sister, tackled her into the car door and used the duct tape to tape her mouth shut...it was then that the disasterous noise came up...Judy's eyes widened along with everyone elses...Bakura screeched "OH RA SHE WET HERSELF!" and Marik laughed and said "It's leaking down the bottom of the chair!" Anzu screamed and scurried over to the other row. Ray blinked and realized his left leg got soaked with pee, right down to his blue socks...everyone gave a disgusted look and Judy sat up and slowly pulled the tape off of her mouth. She whimpered and started crying.

Yuugi asked "Are you okay Judy?" "of course she isn't okay Yuugi!" "I was just asking Yami!" "why are you getting such an attitude with him!?" Anzu said to Yami. Ray tried to comfort his sister by saying "I-It's o-okay sis! Don't cry! Don't cry! Oh please don't cry!" Judy cried louder, and Bakura and Yami screeched "SHUT UP!" "Bakura!!!" Ryou yelped "YAMI!" Yuugi shouted. Bakura yelped "That damn girl's noise is giving me a _migraine_!!" "So!?" "RYOU! That kid has been getting on my nerves this whole trip! If I have to hear one more freakin' _breath_ from that moron I'm gonna wring her skrawny neck!" "that's it Bakura! When we get back, I'm selling your knife collection on Ebay!" "I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT A DAMN ASPRIN!" "SHUT UP TOMB ROBBER!" "Yami don't start with him!" "_you can't control me Yuugi_!" "I was just saying for you to--" "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" "to shut up!" Yuugi yelped. Yami gasped and said "You little son of a--" "son of a what!? SON OF A WHAT!? TELL ME YOU IDIOT!" "_**I HATE YOU YUUGI! GO CRAWL IN A DITCH AND DIE!!!**_" Shizuka, Anzu and Judy gasped, and Bakura said "wow...I didn't know you had it in you Pharaoh...!" Yuugi just sat there, his eyes wide with shock, and he trembled. Then, he covered his face with his hands and cried. Anzu slapped Yami in the face and she said "How _dare_ you say that to Yuugi! You cruel, inconsiderate JERK!" "I didn't mean to say that!" "THEN WHY DID YOU!?" "I-I don't know!" Ray hissed "Thanks a lot Yami, now we have **two** people crying!" "I'm sorry!" "don't apologize to us you twit! Apologize to Yuugi!" Ryou barked.

Kiaba started to snarl...Yami was stammering and fumbling with his words...the snarl grew...people began to argue...the snarl grew again...crying became wails and shrieks...the snarl was getting big...people argued more...Kiaba was snarling so badly it looked as though he was about to take a bite out of the steering wheel! And still, people started to argue, and Yuugi and Judy were crying again..._very loudly_...Kiaba was at his breaking point, he bellowed "_SHUT THE__HELL UP DAMNIT! IF I HAVE TO HEAR ONE MORE __**WHIMPER **__FROM __**ANY**__ OF YOU, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO TAKE SOMETHING SHARP, AND PAINFULLY REMOVE YOUR VOCAL CORDS, CUT OFF YOUR TOUNGE, FIND A NEEDLE AND THREAD TO SEW YOUR MOUTHS SHUT..._**AND I'LL SEND YOUR BLOODY BODY DOWN INTO SHARK-INFESTED WATERS!!!**_**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!????**_" Everyone stared in shock at Kiaba...Judy was clinging onto her brother for comfort, Shizuka had started crying, Ray was snarling, so was Bakura, Marik, Joey and Yami, Anzu was shaking, Honda and Otogi were giving each other worried glances, Ryou was shaking, and Yuugi was clinging to Yami for dear life. Jonouchi punched Kiaba in the face and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KIABA!? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Kiaba punched Jonouchi back, and then a brawl started. Everyone in the van (besides Jonouchi and Kiaba) ran out. Judy and Shizuka looked on as everyone else was walking around. Meanwhile, in the van, Jonouchi was busy punching Kiaba's lights out, and Kiaba couldn't even get a single _finger_ towards Jonouchi! The fighting had gotten so intense, that, in a matter of seconds, the van tipped over on it's side! Jonouchi and Kiaba crawled out of the passenger side door, both at the same time and _still_ fighting. "Jonouchi! Are you alright!?" Honda asked, helping his friend to stand up. Jonouchi bragged "I'm okay Honda! Kickin' Kiaba's ass was so easy I didn't break a sweat! He's all brain but no brawn!" Shizuka cheered "Yay! Big brother did it! Even though it sure wasn't very nice but he won anyway!!" Ray slowly backed away from the van as Kiaba slowly started to crawl out again. "You. Damn. Jerk...!" Kiaba hissed, as he slowly walked towards Ray. Ray whimpered, and scurried off behind Marik. Marik jumped and growled "Get off me." "I need protection!" "I don't give a damn if you're on your death bed! GET OFF!" Ray yelped and hid behind Yami. "Ray? Are you alright? Usually people don't exactly do what you're doing right now..." "Yami! I need ya! Listen, don't let Kiaba get me!" "what!? What did you do to piss Kiaba off that badly!?" "YAMI! I KNOW RAY'S BEHIND YOU! GET OVER HERE RAY!" Kiaba screeched. "Oh God! I'm gonna die!!!" Ray cried out, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together in prayer. Kiaba shoved Yami to the ground, stepped on him, and put all his weight onto his foot; the same one that he used to step on Yami. Yami went wild, making weird noises and violently thrashing. Jonouchi saw this act, and pounced onto Kiaba, tackling him to the wet ground, and getting Yami free. Ray stopped praying to every God he knew and blinked. He stood up and asked "Where's Bakura and Marik?"

Everyone heard a sharp, high-pitch scream ring through the air. Anzu looked around and asked "Where's Yuugi and Ryou?" Yami gasped in fear, and ran towards the sound of the scream. Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi followed. Judy yelped "Hey! I'm a good fighter! I kicked this guys' butt in Kindergarten!!! I was only eight!" Anzu tried not to laugh and said "Judy...I don't think you'd want to shout out that information..."

The group of boys kept following the sound, and then realized it wasn't just a scream, someone was screaming _Yami's name_...Everyone ran faster, and came to a spot in the shoulder of the highway where it was clear of trees. In the center, Yuugi and Ryou were tied together to a tree, and doused in "GASOLINE!" Ray shrieked. Yuugi and Ryou were both crying and struggling, and when Yami and Jonouchi came over to untie the poor people, Yuugi jumped right into Yami's arms, and Ryou ran away. Bakura and Marik came back with a jug of gasoline from the van, a box of matches, and duct tape. Bakura yelped "What the hell!? Why are you here!?" And Marik growled. "YOU BASTARDS!" Yami roared "how **dare** you try to hurt Yuugi and Ryou!" Marik scoffed "they were getting on our nerves, right Bakura?" Bakura sneered and nodded in reply. Otogi said "I knew you two were nothing but crooks and murderers!" Honda murmured "When'd you figure that out Sherlock Holmes...?" Jonouchi was about ready to grab Bakura and Marik and tie _them_ to the tree. He said "Why'd ya do this to 'em!?" Bakura rolled his eyes and said "crap-for-brains! I just said it out loud! Plus, Marik wanted to set something on fire." Marik grabbed a match from the box and lit it, and waved the match at Yuugi, and smiled when he heard him give a scream in fear. Jonouchi knocked the match out of Marik's hand, and tackled him to the ground. Yami snarled as Bakura got closer with the open container of gasoline. Honda and Otogi knocked Bakura down on both sides, as Jonouchi grabbed the gasoline, and drenched the two in the flammable liquid. Otogi grabbed the duct tape and tied the teen's mouths' shut, then knocked them to the tree and taped them to it. Bakura and Marik struggled and struggled, but the tape was just too strong...Yami and Jonouchi gave a devilish smile and grabbed two matches from the box. "Yuugi, cover your eyes...it's gonna get messy..." Yuugi whimpered, backed away, and covered his eyes. Honda whispered something to Jonouchi, and he said in reply "Alright, we do that then! I saw it a few times in movies..." "What?" Yami asked. "put a ring of gasoline around them and light that...it lasts longer and makes 'em more jumpy." Jonouchi replied, grabbing the jug and making a ring. Bakura and Marik both actually _screamed_, but the duct tape around their mouths made it sound like a loud muffle. Yami smirked, lit the match after the ring was made, and tossed the match, lighting the ring on fire.

Everyone walked away just fine from the situation (except for Bakura and Marik who were still tied to the tree). When they came back, Judy asked "Why's Yuugi drenched?" "I wanna go home..." Yuugi said softly, the cold wind making him shiver. "don't we _all_ wanna go home???" Honda stated, kicking a rock. Kiaba had enough of the group, and he simply walked away to the amusement park. Ray shook his left leg trying to get the smell of urine off, but he sadly couldn't. Ryou was huddled under a tree, shivering and praying. Jonouchi sighed and said "This trip sucked." Judy nodded sadly...she remembered something. "Wait! I forgot!" she yelped, and Kiaba looked back. "What could it be this time...?" Yami said bored. Judy blushed and said "WonderLand isn't open on Sundays'..." Everyone glared at Judy, and she said "run away now??" everyone growled and charged, and Judy ran as fast as her legs could take her.

The next day, Judy was back home eating oatmeal and watching _Titanic_. She sighed sadly and said to Ray "You okay Ray??" "Yeah...let's try to never have another roadtrip again..." "Okay...but I just wanna say, I sent in a money order for a contest..." "it better be to get a Sidekick LX or iPod Touch Judy..." Ray warned. "Nope. An airplane trip to Hawaii." "Oh God...when was this?" "a month ago." "I hope you don't win." "me neither."

The End..._**or is it?

* * *

**_

Yep. Judy's not exactly the luckiest person y'know...so, is she gonna get those tickets? And is another trip gonna go? If I actually get more than 2 reviews for this chapter, I'll finish it...if _not_... :)...he he he...


End file.
